Revenge of the Master
by Korrasami 88
Summary: Sequel to The Love of My Life: The Story of Meelo and Tuyen, by ayziks. The Master escapes prison and heads to Republic City to take revenge on Meelo.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This story is a sequel to The Love of My Life: The Story of Meelo and Tuyen, by ayziks. The Master, who appears in this story, belongs to him as well. That being said, on with the story!**

**(Tuyen's POV)**

Hello, my name is Tuyen. Tomorrow is my wedding day. I'm marrying the bravest, most handsome boy I've ever met: an Airbender named Meelo. Nine years ago, he helped rescue me and the other girls of my orphanage from a tyrannical Earthbender who served as the master of the orphanage. The Master escaped prison, however, and planned to take me back and kill Meelo. After a long battle in Republic City, he was recaptured, and hasn't been seen or heard from since. I hope he's been executed.

**(Nine years earlier)**

In a lonely Earth Kingdom jail, the Master sat, awaiting his execution. He had different things on his mind, however. "Tonight, I'm gonna escape, and then those Airbenders will have hell to pay!" he said. That night, he used his Earthbending to open a hole in the floor of his cell. As he tunneled out, he made sure to close the tunnel behind him so no one would suspect he'd escaped. He'd even created a dummy of himself out of rock and put it in his bed.

Once he was out, he used his seismic sense to determine which way to go. "That girl Tuyen said they were going to Republic City, which is west of here. I'll go west." he said. As he headed west, thoughts of his revenge began to swirl in his head. "First, I'll crush that Airbender boy Meelo in a tight cave. Then I'll throw the other Airbenders in the bay. After that, I'll take back that girl Tuyen. Not even the Avatar can stand in my way now!" he screamed. He had no idea just how wrong he was.

Meanwhile, on Air Temple Island, Tuyen and Meelo were relaxing in the gardens. They weren't the only ones there, however. Meelo's father, Tenzin, and siblings, Ikki and Rohan, were also there. His other sister, Jinora, was most likely either meditating or having a secret kissing session with her boyfriend Kai. Tenzin's former girlfriend, Lin Beifong, and her sister, Suyin Beifong, who preferred to be called "Su", were also there, along with Lin and Su's mother, Toph. Tenzin's mother, Katara, was also there, along with former Fire Lord Zuko. The new Team Avatar, consisting of Avatar Korra, her new girlfriend Asami Sato, the firebender Mako, and the lavabender Bolin, was also there. It was a grand celebration, for Korra and Asami were planning their wedding, which would take place in a few days.


	2. Chapter 2

The Master was getting tired. He'd traveled all night, and needed to rest. By now, he was sure the prison guards had discovered his absence and put out wanted posters. He wasn't about to go back to prison. He decided, therefore, to find a warm dry cave to sleep in. Fortunately for him, there was a cave not too far away. He entered the cave, using seismic sense to listen for any dangerous animals that might already live in the cave. Finding none, he lay down and slept.

Meanwhile, on Air Temple Island, Korra was relaxing in her room. Asami came in. "Hi, sweetie." she said. "Hi, honey." Korra answered. "I was wondering something. All of my best friends are benders. It makes me feel out of place and awkward. Could you possibly give me bending?" Asami asked. "Of course I will!" Korra cried. "Just kneel here." she added. Asami did so. Standing up, Korra pressed one thumb to Asami's forehead and the other to her heart. She closed her eyes, breathed deeply, and entered the Avatar State. As the glow faded from her eyes, Korra dropped her hands. "Alright. Give it a try." she said. Asami punched the air, and a blast of air shot out of her hand. "I can Airbend! I CAN AIRBEND!" she exclaimed. "Let's go show Tenzin!" Korra cried.

Meanwhile, the Master had woken up and left the cave. He felt hungry and thirsty. "I need food and water, but I can't be seen. I'll have to hunt for my food." Later that night, he came across a flying bison carcass. Nearby was a large pool of fresh water. "Just what I need!" he cried. Starting a fire, he cooked some of the bison meat. He ate ravenously, and then drank as much water as he could. Thinking ahead, he collected some meat and water for later use. He then continued his journey west.

Meanwhile, on Air Temple Island, Asami was showing Tenzin her new ability. The Airbending master was impressed. "I've never seen such control from a new Airbender, aside from my kids of course. Where are they, anyway?" he asked. "Don't worry. Jinora's probably with Kai somewhere. Ikki most likely is being Ikki. Meelo is somewhere with Tuyen. Rohan is practicing his Airbending." Asami answered. "What? Rohan's an Airbender? Oh, boy. Pema's not gonna handle this well." Tenzin observed.

Elsewhere on the island, Pema was searching for Rohan. Spotting a familiar mess of black hair, she headed toward it. "Rohan! There you are! Come on, it's time for bed!" she exclaimed. "Mommy, Mommy, look what I can do!" Rohan cried as he shot a burst of air out of his hand. Pema froze, and then began sobbing. "Why, why, why? Why are all my children Airbenders? All I want is just one non-bender! Just one!"


	3. Chapter 3

The Master reached Makapu Village. He knew that he was now in the United Republic, but he couldn't afford to rest. The police force of the Republic might be working with Earth Nation police to capture him. "I must keep moving. Republic City isn't far from here. I should be able to reach the city in 3 days." He left the village and continued west. He had no idea how outmatched and outnumbered he would be in the battle to come.

Meanwhile, in Republic City, Katara was relaxing with Toph and Zuko in the city's most prestigious hotel, the Four Elements. The hotel owner had given them three rooms, free of charge. "Anything for the heroes of the Hundred Year War!" he had said. The hotel had activities for all three of them to enjoy: a steam bath, a pool where Katara could practice Waterbending, a fire-dancer show for Zuko, and an old room filled with scrap metal where Toph could work on Metalbending. In the minds of the three, nothing could possibly go wrong.

On Air Temple Island, Pema was distraught. "What's wrong with me? All I want is just one non-bender child! Instead, I'm stuck with four Airbenders! Could things get any worse?" she cried. Just then, Korra and Asami entered the room. "Pema, we need your help! The wedding's only a few hours away, and we need help decorating the courtyard!" they said. Pema stood up. "How can I possibly help?" she asked.

Korra and Asami showed the non-bender where to put each of the decorations. Soon, the courtyard resembled a mix of the Southern Water Tribe and Future Industries. "It looks perfect! Thanks, Pema!" they exclaimed together. Just then, Jinora walked up. The young Airbender stopped and stared at the decorations. "Wow, just wow. I've never seen anything so beautiful! It's perfectly fitting for you two!" she declared.

Meanwhile, the Master had reached the edge of the city. "I better be careful if I want to take out that Airbender boy Meelo. This place is probably full of cops looking for me. If they see me, I'm done for." he said. With that in mind, he crept stealthily into the city, keeping an eye out for any cops. Elsewhere in the city, Katara, Zuko and Toph were about to head back to Air Temple Island, for the wedding would start soon. Thanking the manager, they left the hotel. "I just had a great idea! Let's go pick up Mako, Bolin, Lin, Su, Opal, Wei and Wing. They'd love to be there for the wedding!" Katara said. Toph and Zuko agreed. Once the group of ten was together, they took the ferry across to Air Temple Island. They arrived just as the guests were being seated. The wedding went off without a hitch.

Meanwhile, the Master had also arrived at the ferry. Across the water, he could see the wedding celebration. "Excellent! Now all of those people will see just how powerful I am! That girl Tuyen will be mine, and the rest will perish!" he cried. He boarded the ferry, and was soon on the island.

Tuyen had preferred not to attend the wedding, instead returning to her room. She got a strange feeling in her bones, and decided to investigate. She searched every inch of the island. Then she saw him. "What are you doing here? I thought they executed you!" she cried. The Master grinned. "No prison can hold me, girl. You're mine!" he declared. Tuyen was now genuinely scared. "Meelo! Meelo!" she screamed.

Hearing her scream, Meelo gasped. "Tuyen's in trouble! We have to help her!" he cried. Everyone rushed to where the scream had come from. Meelo stopped and stared when he saw the Master. "Leave her alone!" he yelled. The Master smirked. "Who's gonna make me, boy? I would have won if those other Airbenders hadn't shown up to save you!" he remarked. Then he heard a voice. "Step away from my grandson!" the voice commanded. The Master turned, and saw Katara. He laughed. "A Waterbender, and an old one at that! You're no match for me!" he declared. He stomped the ground, and a rock rose into the air. Punching the rock, he sent it hurtling toward Katara. The rock never reached its target. A wall of rock rose up in front of Katara, which blocked the rock. Confused, the Master turned. Behind him stood Toph. "No one messes with my friends!" the old blind Earthbender cried.


	4. Chapter 4

The Master laughed. "This is your army, boy? An old Waterbender and an old blind Earthbender? I can easily crush both of them!" he cried. Toph smirked. "I wouldn't count on it. Don't you know who we are?" she asked. "No, and I don't want to find out." the Master said. He launched a huge boulder at Toph. Suddenly, a mighty blast of air crumbled the boulder into a million pebbles. Confused, he turned to see Opal standing at the entrance to the courtyard. "Leave my grandma alone!" she yelled. The Master laughed. "Another Airbender? Perfect! I'll crush you all!" he screamed.

Just then, Zuko walked up. "What's going on here?" he asked. The Master looked over this new arrival. "Fire Lord Zuko, what a pleasure to be in your presence. Now stand aside while I crush your friends!" he declared. Zuko's expression hardened. "I don't think so. You're going down!" he said. "Oh, really?" said the Master. "I've beaten stronger men than you!" The evil Earthbender was so focused on killing Meelo and taking back Tuyen that he didn't see the group walking up behind him. Korra was first to speak. "You! I've heard about you! You're the one who imprisoned all those girls!" she exclaimed. The Master grinned. "Yes, Avatar. I'm the one. What are you going to do about it?" he asked.

Asami now spoke up. "Korra, sweetie, don't agitate him. He's too dangerous. I've already lost both my parents. I don't want to lose you too!" she cried. Korra rolled her eyes. "I've faced dictators, anarchists, revolutionaries and evil spirits. I think I can handle this." she said. The Avatar sent a blast of air toward the Master, who sidestepped the attack and launched a huge boulder toward Korra. For the first time in her life, Korra stood frozen with fear. Suddenly, an earth wall rose up in front of Korra. Startled, she turned to see Lin and Su. "Oh, boy. I'm glad to see you two!" Soon, Mako, Bolin, Wei and Wing had joined the fight. The last to show up were Jinora, Ikki and Kai. The Master looked at all the benders, and decided it wasn't worth the risk to fight. Instead, he ran forward and grabbed Tuyen by the shirt. "I've got what I came for. I'll leave you all in peace." he said.


	5. Chapter 5

Lin now spoke up. "You're not going anywhere. I know what you've done. I'm sure Raiko will be glad to know that the most wanted man in the entire United Republic will soon be in a platinum prison." she said.

The Master laughed. "You really think you can stop me?" he asked.

Lin smiled. "No, I can't. But I know people who can." she said.

The Master smirked. "I don't see anyone here who can stop me. I'm never going back to prison!" he cried.

Suddenly, there was a loud crackling sound as a lightning bolt shot through the air. Shocked, the Master turned to see an old woman nearby. "Ha! You've brought another old woman to defeat me? You're pathetic!" he yelled.

The old woman laughed. "I'm not just any old woman. I'm Princess Azula, younger sister to Lord Zuko, and I conquered the city of Ba Sing Se single-handedly. Give up. You can't win!" she cried.

The Master smiled. "Yes, I've heard of you. Your firebending skills are exceptional. Still, they're no match for my earthbending." he said.

Toph stepped forward. "You may be an earthbender, but I'm a better earthbender!" she cried.

The Master smiled. "Alright then. I'll take you down first!" he yelled.

With this, the Master sent an earth wave at Toph, who split it in half before sending a huge rock at the Master. The Master was unable to sidestep the rock, and tumbled to the ground. He was then captured in a small crater. "You haven't won. I'll be back for that girl, and you will all die." he declared.

Just then, Korra stepped forward. "I don't think so. You don't deserve to be a bender." she stated.

At this, the Master gulped. "Please don't take my bending away!" he cried.

Korra smiled. "You're right. I won't take away your bending. However, you'll be sentenced to life in a platinum prison. You'll never walk free again." she said.

Later that day, the Master was thrown into a platinum prison cell. "Welcome home." said a guard.

A few days later, Ikki was wandering the island when she bumped into a boy. She looked at his face, and committed at that moment to make him hers. But that's a story for another time.

THE END


End file.
